Unnoticed Love
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: 6 countries fell in love with Canada at the same time and tried to seduce him... but despite his obliviousness, he somehow escaped them. Multiple pairings with Canada. Rated T for sexual hints.


**Canada: **W-What's going on here, eh?

**Eugene: **I honestly don't know… *stares at other lovestruck countries* Anyway, this is a random story that just popped out while reading other fanfics involving Canada. Just remember that this took place for approximately 24 hours in a typical day. There's only 2 warnings though: 1. It's T-rated for… sexual hints, and 2. He'll be… a little oblivious in this one. Oh yeah, and there's multiple pairings. ONWARD WITH MY RANDOM CANADA ONE-SHOT! UNNOTICED LOVE!

Edit: Ok, just when I posted this, I got about 9 favorites, 1 follower, and 2 reviews in the entire afternoon! XP Geez, you guys love this story, huh? Anyway, I noticed that the organization was screwed up so I'm gonna put the following: (This is a line), just because I don't know how to make any. Also, for Italy fans, please check out "Unnoticed Love 2"! Maybe I should do this for a few more countries...

"Birdie~!" Canada opened one eye as he woke up, only to find Prussia bouncing up and down on his bed.

"What do you want, Prussia?" He tried to say despite that he was tired.

"You gotta make the awesome me pancakes! Kesese…"

Matthew let out a puff of breath as he sighed. "Fine, I'll go down to make some…" He found the strength to get up from the covers. "Just wait for me, eh."

After a quick shower and a change of clothes (today, Canada was wearing a red plaid zip-up hoodie, a gray t-shirt with a red maple leaf, and bootcut jeans), the Canadian started to work on making pancakes in the kitchen.

"Hurry up, Birdie! I'm hungry!" Gilbert whined. Even Gilbird was starting to suffer from hunger.

"Alright, alright, I'm almost done! Hoser…" Matthew muttered as he flipped the last few pancakes and setting the finished ones on a plate.

As the 2 countries were eating, he noticed that Prussia was quiet. Really, really quiet. Maybe a little _too _quiet? Whatever the amount of quiet the Prussian nation contained, it freaked Canada out just a little bit.

Hey… Birdie?" Gilbert's voice turned into what sounded like a seductive purr. His ruby red eyes looked strangely demonic and there was a smirk on his face.

"_Oui_?" Matthew looked up from his plate while finishing the last pancake.

"You got.. some maple syrup on your lip…." Now Prussia was getting closer to his face. "Here, let me clean that for you….." He was getting closer and closer and closer, lips almost touching...

"O-Oh! It's ok, Gilbert! I got it, eh!" Canada was quick to react, to Prussia's surprise, as he wiped the dot of amber-coloured maple syrup off his lip with a napkin. Afterwards, he continued eating.

Gilbert, however, just pouted. "_Scheisse_! I didn't get what I wanted…"

(This is a line)

The World Meeting was just over. America, as usual, was ranting about his so-called plans about how an Autobot can help make Global Warming go away, which of course, made everyone else grumble. But other than that, the meeting itself was ok. Canada was glad, since he wanted them to act like a normal one for once. He looked up at the clock on the wall, indicating that it's 1:00 PM now. Since the meeting's over, he decided to find a nice place to eat.

"Ohonon! _Mon petit Matthieu_! It has been a while since I got some time to be here with you~!" France was hugging from behind, stroking the Canadian's messy hair in the process. His fingers vaguely touched the curl, making Canada blush a bit.

"_Oui_, it is." Came a struggling composed reply. "U-Um, do you want to go out for lunch with me?

"Of course, _mon bébé_. Where do you wish to eat?"

Matthew said he didn't mind anything, so France took him to a French café nearby, where the atmosphere was pleasant even among the many customers eating their own lunch.

"Francis, what kind of wine is this?" Canada stared at the dark liquid in his glass. He would've recognized it if only he could figure out its flavour… it had a dark, aged feel to it..

"_Quoi_? It's Pinot Noir, of course!" Francis exclaimed. Then the aura surrounding him looked creepy and dark as he murmured, "Now if only I could intoxicate him, then I could give as much _amour_ as I want… ohonononon~"

Matthew did not hear what his former father-figure said, except for the intoxicate part. "Intoxicate? Papa, maybe you're right; the wine does have intoxicating taste since it's delicious… can I have some more, _s_'_il vous plaît_?

France was distracted from his plan that when Canada spoke, he had to snap out of it? "_Quoi_? Oh, here." He poured the wine bottle as the wine landed on the now-empty glass. If there was a time that he wanted to gape, that would be it; Canada wasn't unaware of his burning desire!

As the Frenchman ate, he sighed, "Why won't he be in bed with me…?"

(This is a line)

"Aww~ you beat me once again, _da_? But I still think I'm better than you, _da_~?" Russia said innocently as he repositioned his hockey stick.

Canada scoffed. "You suck maple." Right now, the 2 countries were practicing hockey in a quiet, suburban area before their game starts next weekend. So far they were tied, 5-5, but Canada was determined to win, no matter the cost and no matter the maple! Adjusting his own stick, he yelled out, "One last round will determine the winner! You got that?"

"_Da_, if you say so…" Then off they go, as the new game started. Sticks clashed, footsteps running faster, breaths grew harsher, and the hockey puck was just waiting to be in either net as it was passed and blocked on.

"Hey _Matvey_~" Ivan's smile started to look creepy, which made Matthew stop and shiver a bit like Latvia.

"Yes, Ivan?" Canada said using Russia's human name in order to not cause suspicion. He looked confused at the Russian's sudden look on his face.

"Do you want me to show you a new way to use a hockey stick~?" Now there was dark purple aura surrounding him as some 'kolkolkols' were heard. That 'new way' will be something little _Matvey_ may regret unless he can give himself up and-

"You mean as in something better than a slapshot?" Matthew interrupted. At the sound of his statement, Russia's expression changed into a slight frown.

"Not like that, _da_? I meant to say-" But Ivan's statement was cut off by the sound of a puck whizzing into the air, almost hitting his left ear as it found its way towards his side of the net….

"YES! I WON!" Canada cheered with mixed phrases of English and French here and there. Then he shoved a finger at Russia's direction. "IN. YOUR. FACE."

Russia gaped with shock as the puck stopped spinning and landed on the concrete road flat. How did _that _happen?

(This is a line)

"Why, hello there…." After the victory over the hockey game with Russia, Canada was happily skipping on the sidewalk back to the city streets and singing "This Land Is Your Land" (Canadian version, duh) when he heard England's voice…

"Um.. Arthur? What happened?" Matthew stopped skipping and had to cut off his singing to notice that Arthur was… he looked like he was back to his former delinquent self, wearing his pirate outfit from his privateer days and wearing a smirk on his face as he twirled his cutlass around. "Did Alfred or Francis dare you into your pirate self again?"

"Maybe…, maybe not. Now I'm going to capture ye and keep ye in my custody…" As England (or in this case, Pirate!England) dragged him into an enclosed alley between 2 huge buildings, he led the blade of the cutlass into the side of his neck, almost touching. "So just shut your gob, wench, and no harm will probably come to ye." He even attempted to wink despite the eye patch, hoping that he'll catch the hint of what he really wanted.

Normally, Canada would probably obey as he usually did, but he cannot help himself as he spat out, "Oh yeah? And what are you going to me, eh? Starve me to death?"

At the sound of this, England made a face. He was about to say something when Canada stated, "Hey look, you got the black spot!", while pointing at the back somewhere.

"What the bloody hell! Where?" Arthur screeched as he turned around, trying to find it. Apparently, back in the pirate days, a note with a huge black spot means in pirate lingo, 'We're going to kill ye.'; that's what the black spot is. While the Brit was mentally and physically freaking out, Matthew took this as an opportunity to sneak out and run away. Well, in this case, skipping away, since he was mentally cheering about the fact that this was the first time he actually tricked a real-life pirate.

"There is no black spot in me, you- oh… he got away." England realized the two things as he ended up saying the last line with his normal accent. He gritted his teeth.

"_Blast all_, _and I was doing all of this for him_…"

(This is a line)

Later in the day, Canada did his usual, doing his paperwork sent from Prime Minister Harper, shopping for groceries, and watching a bit of hockey on TV. As he was eating out for dinner at a restaurant, Netherlands came in.

"Matthew," He said as he planted an affectionate slap on the shoulder. "How are you?"

"_Ça va bien_, _merci_. What's up?" Canada replied politely.

"Oh, I was just on my way to a pub when I thought I should say hello." Netherlands thought about trying various alcoholic drinks by the time he got there as well as young, young girls to pick on. But now that he thought about it, he got a better idea… "Now I'm just going outside so that I can blow a fag… unless if you change your mind." He even raised an eyebrow, hoping that the little Canadian will take the hint.

"Oh? Ok, here." Matthew reached for his pocket and tossed him a… cigarette (at _first, _Netherlands thought _that _was a tiny condom). Well, I have to go now, _au revoir_. He left a bill and a few coins as tip for the waitress before leaving.

Netherlands just stood there, however, as he grew speechless as he stared at the cigarette in his hand.

"But I mean it that literally…. Damn you British slang!"

(This is a line)

After dinner, Canada hung out at America's place for most of the night. After watching a bit of football on TV, the 2 countries grew bored.

"Hey Mattie! I think I know what we should do!" Alfred suddenly exclaimed as he bounced around near Matthew's side.

"Really, what is it?" Canada raised an eyebrow at his words. Hopefully, he wished that his older brother didn't mean something like bothering England or drawing lewd things on 'the commie-bastard' in the face..

"I'll give ya a hint; it will involve pillows and a blanket…" America said as his voice dropped lower and he even licked his lips slowly like a predator luring his prey..

"America, I don't get- ohhhh…. you think we should make a fort?" Canada guessed. "That's a great idea!" He rushed over to grab a couple more pillows and extra blankets.

The American, on the other hand, wanted to gape and gasp dramatically like a fish. He also had the urge to facepalm. He can't believe that what Canada guessed was actually _wrong_…. but nevertheless, he shrugged and grabbed a few chairs from the dining room.

(This is a line)

In summary of Canada's day, he found that it was… let's just say, unusual yet interesting at the least. As he made his way home, he skipped a little and did dance-like movements along the way.

What he didn't know, however, was that the group of Prussia, France, Russia, England, Netherlands, and America just stared at Canada with disbelief.

They all cried out, "WHY DIDN'T HE NOTICE?". Canada, obviously, didn't hear them.

**Please review! They will be appreciated.**


End file.
